


假期、黄昏与酒

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 参加女子聚会后喝醉的三笠让艾伦陷入两难的领地
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	假期、黄昏与酒

**Author's Note:**

> 原作向，18岁的艾笠

似乎是想给这个难得的假期开一个好头，晴朗的天空明澈得没有一丝云朵。浅金色暖煦的阳光照在来来往往的行人身上，斯托黑斯区鳞次栉比的商铺延伸向远方。  
上次和她们一起逛街是什么时候来着？三笠不太记得了。自从截获并控制了马莱的船只，阻止敌人登陆，跟以耶蕾娜为首的登陆者“合作”以后，岛民才得以过上一段悠闲缓适的日子。  
“三笠，你不买衣服吗？”萨沙嘴里含着食物，手和眼睛却在令人眼花缭乱的衣裙间挑选着。  
也许很难想象萨沙会对食物以外的东西感兴趣，但也难怪，因为她已经到了注意异性眼光、在乎自己形象的年纪了。  
“我暂时不用。”三笠在店里看了一圈，没什么特别的表情。  
萨沙拿着裙子在三笠身上比划了一下，“真可惜，我觉得这件一字肩的流苏裙子会很适合你。”  
“我也觉得很漂亮，颜色很显肤色。萨沙你不如试试？你的身材和三笠差不多。”希斯特利亚建议道。  
“好啊。”  
萨沙拿着裙子去试穿了，三笠盯着店里的饰品出神。  
“你的黑发真的很漂亮。”希斯特利亚带着柔和的笑容说。  
“是吗，谢谢你，希斯——”突然被夸，三笠有些不好意思。但她意识到女王大人正在微服私巡，不由得放低了声音环顾周围。  
“没关系。”希斯特利亚苦笑，瞟了一眼店外两名穿着便装的男人。他们是女王的贴身护卫。  
“又看到你留长发真的很开心。”她踮起脚尖凑近三笠的耳朵跟她说悄悄话，“你看，那些男孩都在看着你，我觉得他们都被你的黑发迷住了。”  
三笠小心翼翼地顺着希斯特利亚的目光看过去，真的有好几个陪着女伴在店里挑选商品的男孩呆愣又面带红晕地注视这边。“不是的，他们只是在看你而已。”  
希斯特利亚娇俏地笑了一声，在发饰盒里挑选了一会儿，拣出一条有着小雏菊样式的手工发绳。她拢起三笠披散的长发，用发绳把那些柔亮顺滑的发丝扎起来，在右侧束了个低低的马尾。这时候，她不是女王，只是和姐妹们一起逛街的普通少女而已。  
“这个束发绳好看。简单又别致，很适合你。你觉得呢？”希斯特利亚对着镜中的三笠笑了，她知道三笠很少对穿衣打扮上心，也不喜欢那些花里胡哨的东西。  
额前和鬓角几缕碎发垂下来，白色花瓣黄色花心的小雏菊绽放在拢到前面垂下肩膀的发间。她看起来就像沾染了晶莹露珠的百合花，有种纯洁又随意的美感。  
三笠看着镜子中的自己，虽然只是用了条精巧可爱的发绳，换了个发型，但看起来真的很不一样。  
“嗯，好看。你的眼光一向不差。”  
希斯特利亚狡黠地歪头一笑，“不知道艾伦看到了会怎样想呢。”  
三笠知道自己的脸又红了。  
艾伦会怎么想呢？他……是怎么看我的。  
那个即使近在眼前也会令她心心念念的少年啊。许久未修剪的棕发遮住耳朵贴在颈项上，脸颊瘦削，那双绿眸里的光逐渐暗下去，越来越安静，越来越遥远。

买完衣服和一些小饰品，在街边的甜品小店边吃点心边聊天，不远处传来的鼓乐演奏和鼎沸人声吸引了三人的注意。  
“那边在举行什么活动吗？”萨沙问店老板。  
“是我们这个区一年一度的啤酒节哦！”店老板回答。“你们来得正是时候。”  
“除了啤酒，会不会还有很多好吃的东西啊？”  
“好吃的当然有，还会有游行和节目表演，非常热闹！”  
“好像会很有趣的样子！”萨沙很感兴趣。  
“我们还没吃完甜品呢，萨沙。”三笠知道她只是对啤酒节上贩卖的食物感兴趣而已。  
“我还能吃得下，嘿嘿。”  
“好不容易一起出来一趟，刚好赶上了啤酒节，我们就去看看吧？”希斯特利亚说。她平时大多都在农场或者孤儿院里忙事情，很少有机会出来参加这种活动。  
广场上各种各样大大小小的帐篷整齐有序地排列着，里面摆好了长木桌和板凳。民间乐队演奏着节奏欢快的民乐，人们有的端着大杯的啤酒坐在一起开怀畅饮，有的在乐曲的伴奏下歌唱跳舞，有的甚至跳上了桌子。  
三人的情绪被狂欢的气氛所点燃，也汇入了欢乐的人群中。这里贩售的商品琳琅满目，叫卖声、说笑声此起彼伏。热闹的集会三笠见过不少，但这次啤酒节的规模是空前的盛大。  
新奇的景象让人目不暇接，她回过神来的时候，萨沙和希斯特利亚不见了，擦肩而过的人群像流淌不息的河水，身边人的面孔完全陌生。她不知不觉中和她们走散了。  
烤猪腿、香肠、烤鸡，萨沙一定在某个食物摊位大流口水吧，希斯特利亚应该和她在一起。三笠穿过拥挤的人群顺着这些香气四溢的摊位一一找过去，并没有发现她们的踪影。  
“小姑娘，这是最好的爱尔啤酒，可有名了，来一杯吧？”这时，一位大胡子大叔举着一个大大的单耳木杯热情洋溢地招呼三笠，里面澄黄透明的酒液溢出来了一些，“而且我们这儿有个比赛，率先喝完这一桌啤酒的人，就能全场免单哦！”他移开身子，露出一整个长木桌上摆满的装满啤酒的大木杯。  
“全场免单？”对三笠来说这是个新奇的词组。  
“对，你和你的同伴，在啤酒节会场买东西吃东西所花费的钱，最后都会尽数返还给你们。”  
自从18岁成年以后，大家都开始喝酒了，三笠也不例外。她想到萨沙和希斯特利亚，觉得可以为了她们试试。

和希斯分开后，萨沙和三笠一起坐马车回来。让昨晚回家了，所以在路边站着的只有艾伦、阿明和科尼。  
“她怎么醉成这样？”艾伦看着歪在萨沙身上，站都站不稳的三笠，皱起了眉头。  
“啤酒节我们三个走散了，找到她的时候她就这个样子了……说是给我们争取免单……”萨沙搂着三笠讪笑着，“不过没有人敢欺负她的啦，你放心。”  
“我没醉……我还拿到了免单的资格……”三笠推开萨沙嘟囔着，竭力直起身子站好。  
看到艾伦等在几步远的地方，三笠的身躯又一下子松懈下来，仿佛被抽走了全身的力气，软若无骨地向前趴倒在地。  
“明明就不会喝酒还逞强。”艾伦边说着边蹲下来和萨沙扶起三笠的上半身。没想到她不顾旁边还围着好几位同伴，顺势用两条胳膊紧紧搂住他的脖子把脸埋在他怀里。  
“唔……艾伦……”她口齿不清呢喃着，嗓音像被雨淋湿的奶猫，意外的娇气绵软。  
三笠的力气很大，扑得他往后坐倒，手臂也箍得他有些喘不过气。“怎么了？”艾伦吓了一大跳，下意识地搂住三笠，稳住她的身体。  
“我想见你。”她滚烫通红的脸颊来回蹭着他的衣料，依恋又亲昵地汲取他身上的气息，好像这样就能给自己补充能量。  
萨沙和科尼不约而同目瞪口呆，阿明用拳头遮住了嘴。  
即使共同长大，多次徘徊于濒临死亡的困境又幸存下来，这对两人来说也过分甜腻了。他们了解对方的性格，早就有了固定的、双方都习惯的相处模式，比起语言，他们更倾向于用行动表达感情。  
这话从相对更不善言辞的三笠口中说出来尤其有“杀伤力”，再加上周围还有几位伙伴看着，艾伦不可控制地红了脸，心脏也紧锣密鼓地加速跳动起来。  
“我们今天早上不是刚见过面吗。”艾伦用几乎听不到的声音说。  
“可是我觉得好久没见到你了。”三笠十分认真地盯着他，黑曜石般的双眼摇曳着粼粼的波光。  
“啊，那个……”阿明率先开口，“我忽然想起有重要的事要做，我先走了。”  
“晚饭时间到了，我去问问尼科洛今晚吃什么，哈哈哈哈……我会给你们留食物的，不要太晚回来哦！”  
“我也去！”  
阿明、萨沙和科尼自顾自说着话很快消失在视野里，艾伦在心里叹口气。两人维持着这个姿势抱了一会儿，三笠竟发出了香甜而均匀的呼吸声。  
“三笠，三笠？别睡，我们也回去吧……”  
他拍拍她的脸把她弄醒，双手穿过她腋下试图把她抱起来，但她一点也不配合地赖在地上一动不动，嘴里不停地念叨。  
“不……不要回去……”  
像个孩子一样撒娇的三笠，不是谁都有机会看到。他知道自己根本没办法拒绝这样的她。  
“那你想去散步？”  
她半闭着眼睛重重地点头。

他16岁开始就比她高了，如今早就是可以俯视她的程度。日渐宽厚的肩膀和长期充分锻炼的健硕身躯足以经受少女的重量。  
让她靠在自己背上，双手搂住自己的脖子，艾伦背起了三笠。  
散步是近几年来放假时他最常做的事。不再像从前一样三人黏在一起，他喜欢独自一人从天还亮时在三笠和阿明都找不到的地方闲逛，走到天黑才回去。所以今天也只是多了一个人罢了。  
夏日的黄昏有种朦胧的醉意，夕阳瘫在远处的地平线上，缠绕在篱笆上盛开的小花也泛着怀旧的色泽。沿着乡间的土路走了很久都没有碰见一个人，只有飞虫在草丛里绕着圈飞舞。  
走了一会儿艾伦感到累了，想找个地方坐下休息。  
他把三笠放下来，靠在尚未拆除完毕的石墙后的大树下。太阳逐渐落山，远处村舍的烟囱里冒出一团团炊烟，偶尔有食物的香气飘散过来。   
艾伦的单衣后背湿了一片，他胡乱擦了擦脸上的汗，静坐着平复呼吸。少女带着幽幽香气的脑袋轻轻靠在他的肩膀上，一簇星星悬挂在他们头顶上，在被细长树枝分割开的天空中闪烁微光。  
三笠一向不轻易喝酒，一旦喝醉就会睡得很死，他知道。但他还是动也不敢动，只是微微侧头，看着她近在咫尺的熟悉眉眼。美丽的五官在夕阳余晖下被映衬得更加立体，微张的唇瓣是自然的玫瑰色调，浓密的长睫毛随着呼吸细微颤动。  
他回想起那天的夕阳也是这样浓烈，烧红了小火车上每个人的脸颊。他和坐在自己正对面的她对视着，明明看了十年没什么特别的眉眼，在那一刻似乎变得有些不一样，微妙的情绪在空气中酝酿。   
此时身旁的少女动了动，在他肩膀的衣料上擦了擦嘴，然后主动倒在他怀里。轻曼湿润的吐息，皂角天然温和的味道，和她身上的汗味混在一起 ，充盈了他的感官，漫溢出难言的骚动。  
艾伦深呼吸，动了一下肩膀，“醒醒，三笠。该回去了。”  
她惊醒过来，双眼带着不知身在何处的怔忪，看清艾伦的脸后，没头没脑地说了声“谢谢”之类的话语，不由分说搂住他的脖子，嘴唇对着他的贴了上去。  
柔嫩的唇舌和潮湿的吐息间尽是浓烈的酒味，两人之间弥漫起一小团白花花雾蒙蒙的热气。  
他睁大双眼看着她闭着眼睛投入的表情，推开她阻止了分享唾液的行为。没想到她并不气馁，也不满足于他的唇瓣，转而攻向他上下滚动的喉结，胡乱吮吸和舔咬。  
艾伦身体颤动，倒吸一口气叫了三笠的名字，握住她的手腕。“别这样……”虽然艾伦并非毫无反应，但此时他相信三笠并不清楚她自己在做什么。  
“……”三笠没出声，只是锲而不舍地用嘴唇追逐他裸露的皮肤，手掌轻柔地在他胸膛摩挲。  
今晚的三笠过于异常，他很惊讶，但并不真的讨厌。他皱着眉头，想着以后绝对要限制她喝酒，如果她在其他男性面前表现出这个样子……仅仅是这样想他就莫名担忧和愤怒。  
如今他很难被什么事情弄得这么狼狈了，但她坚持不懈地用简单的几个动作轻易突破了他的防线。突突乱跳的心脏几乎要冲破喉咙跳出来，心底颤动的火焰被泼了一把热油一下子蹿得更高更热烈。  
于是他不再拒绝她无声的邀请，吻住了她的嘴唇。  
他知道吻嘴唇代表什么。他曾在父亲的记忆里看到过母亲绯红的脸，那是在露天举行的结婚仪式上，牧师、观礼的人们、誓言、交换戒指和接吻。他觉得这个行为代表和喜爱和某种笃定。  
也许是觉得热，三笠迷迷糊糊地松开了衬衫的两颗纽扣，把垂在前面、用小雏菊发绳扎起的发辫甩到背后，扯开领口。艾伦窥见她一根浅色的内衣肩带松垮地滑落在左胳膊上，她的肩膀有被内衣肩带勒出的印痕，胸口的肌肤像嫩滑的蛋白，因为汗水的缘故湿漉漉地闪着暧昧的光。她的这些姿态在他体内最敏感隐秘的弦拨弄了一下。  
艾伦感觉自己的呼吸不由自主变得粗重，身下的某器官也不受控制地把裤裆撑起来。他缓缓伸出手，隔着内衣在她的乳房上揉了一下。  
他直起身子看向她的脸――她果然又睡着了，甚至发出了轻微的鼾声。  
现在的三笠像是天真无邪又一无所知的白兔，初冬最纯净的雪，又像是未被雕琢的璞玉，从骨骼、经络和肌肉绽放出温润的美感和柔韧的力量感。  
不是没想过就让她好好睡，自己悄悄解决生理问题，但她偏偏在这时候又开了口。  
他把耳朵凑近了听，是她在叫自己的名字。  
艾伦，艾伦。  
傍晚昏暗的天色从四面八方笼罩过来，石墙、粗大树干的阴影和杂乱的草丛把两人藏匿于黑暗中，四周没有一个人。  
三笠以一副毫无防备的欢迎姿态仰面躺在草地上。准确地说是他把三笠放平在草地上。  
对喝醉陷入沉睡的三笠起了生理反应，实在是不应该。而现在的景象，更让他有种背德的错觉：少女两手松松地握拳放在头顶，和婴儿睡觉的姿势一模一样，半露的胸脯在太阳下山后凉爽了些的空气中轻颤起伏。  
布料的禁锢弄得他很难受，思想上的囹圄更是让他为难。已经成年的他并非对这件事一无所知，但他从未与任何人尝试过，也不会随意跟任何人尝试。他只知道，这与生殖繁衍直接挂钩的一种行为，也和一种更深层次的情感有关。  
如果那个人是三笠，他觉得可以。  
他把她的长裙掀至腰部以上，抓住她的一条腿把她拉近些，握住她的腰，把裤头扯下来一些，探索着把释放出来的分身推入她有些干涩的私处。  
他发出了一声惬意又痛苦的低吟。  
为了不弄醒她，他试图放轻力道，但暴涨的情动让他的身体又焦又热，腰身不受控制地挺动得又快又猛。  
深眠中的她只是皱了皱眉，发出含糊的一两个音节。她嘴唇微张，额前的刘海在纤长的睫毛和紧闭的眼睑处打下浓密的阴影，双腿和胸脯在欲念的浪涛中晃动沉浮。她对他的猛力贯穿似乎毫不知情，但逐渐紧致湿热的身体却在本能地接纳、吞咽、收缩、挤压着入侵物。  
这些细节熔断了艾伦最后一根理智，他沉下腰更粗暴地冲撞起来。飘浮的快感层叠累积让脑袋眩晕，他开始不再压抑自己大口喘息。  
突然，他感到她深吸一口气，双拳握紧，胸腔和腹腔剧烈起伏着，浑身颤抖。  
他暂停了动作，硬挺的性器还埋在她的身体里。  
他确定她已经完全清醒了。自己一举一动都不知不觉被监控的羞赧，使他的脸红了起来。  
她喘息着，抓住他的手放在自己的胸部。  
得到了默许，艾伦搂紧三笠，闭上双眼继续着最激烈的律动。反复抽送摩擦带出粘稠濡湿的水声，彼此粗重的呼吸混杂在一起，三笠反手抠着身边的土壤，拔起了一大片青草。艾伦用尽全力突刺，一阵细微的痉挛过后，脱力般瘫倒在三笠身上。  
两人并肩躺在树下的草丛里，疲惫而茫然地望着还有着微弱光亮的天空。  
“对不起……”他拉起裤子，用一只手的手背盖住眼睛，还没想好用什么样的表情来面对身边的青梅竹马。  
她默默地扣好大敞的领口，把凌乱脏污的内裤和长裙穿好。“你不需要道歉，艾伦。”  
休息完毕坐起来时，石墙上滚落的小石子吸引了两人的注意。视线往上看去，有小手趴在对面的石墙上，上面只露出一小部分脑袋和一双溜溜转动的好奇大眼睛。  
那双眼睛的小主人和艾伦对视了几秒，松开手跳下墙头急匆匆地跑走了。  
糟糕，可能是住在附近的孩子。不知道他什么时候来的，看到了多少。  
艾伦极尴尬地挠头，转身和三笠对视。  
她整张脸都红透了，“我也刚刚才发现。”  
“我们快回去吧，不然他们该担心了。”艾伦站起来，原本想伸出去拉三笠的手硬生生刹住车又转了回去，拍拍自己上衣和裤子后面的尘土和草叶。  
“嗯。”三笠没有注意到这一点，撑着地面借力也站了起来。  
远处房屋透出的亮光指引着回去的方向，两人的背影一前一后慢慢隐没在夜幕里。  
-END-


End file.
